The Brothers Flub-Misadventures In Babysitting
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Guapo and Fraz babysit Miss Boomdeeyay's bratty nephew Boris.


THE BROTHERS FLUB

"MISADVENTURES IN

BABYSITTING"

CHAPTER ONE

It all started one day at Retrograde. Guapo, Fraz, Valerina, and Squeege were all in the lounge having lunch, when the portable TV featuring Miss Boomdeyay on the screen entered. "Report to my office for a very important meeting" she ordered and left the lounge. She was waiting for them in her office when they entered. "Yes Miss Boomdeyay?" Fraz asked. "My nephew Boris will be spending the day here at Retrograde while his parents are out. I have errands to run, and I'm leaving the four of you in charge of keeping an eye on him until I get back!" she told them.

Fraz remembered Boris from Schoolsylvania that time he and Guapo were mistaken for students. Boris had threatened to beat him up after school. He had stood up to Boris, and it looked as if he had had the last word, when Miss Boomdeyay came to pick Boris up from school. He lied to her telling her that Fraz had threatened to beat _him _up! Miss Boomdeyay had believed his lie, and had chased down Fraz, where she punished him by making him work overtime.

Fraz decided he was not going to let Boris get him in trouble with Miss Boomdeyay again—that he was going to stand his ground. Just then Boris and his parents entered the office. Boris' mother looked like a younger skinnier version of Miss Boomdeyay, and Boris' father looked like him. "Hi Tarara!" Boris' mother cried. "Hi Tamara dear!" Miss Boomdeyay replied as she approached her younger sister. "Hope Boris here won't be too much trouble for you" Tamara told Miss Boomdeyay. "It's no trouble at all! We're delighted to have the little darling spend the day with us(looks at the four couriers)aren't we?" she asked them and they all nodded.

Tamara bent down beside Boris and told him "Your father and I are leaving now. You be a good boy and do as your Aunt Tarara tells you". "I will Mom" Boris replied as Tamara kissed him goodbye on the cheek. Then stood up straight and told Miss Boomdeyay "Bye Tarara. We'll be back later this afternoon to pick up Boris". "Bye Tamara. See you and Morris later" Miss Boomdeyay replied—referring to Boris' father. As soon as Tamara and Morris were gone Miss Boomdeyay told Boris "Auntie Tarara has some errands to run. My employees will keep an eye on you while I'm gone. Let me know if they give you any trouble".

"I will Auntie Tarara" Boris replied. Miss Boomdeyay gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek, and left her office to go run her errands. As soon as she was out the door, Boris showed his true bratty nature, and stuck his tongue out at the four couriers. But Fraz wasn't having any of it! He marched up to Boris and got in his face. "Listen up pipsqueak, as long as Miss Boomdeyay is out, I'm in charge of you! You want to go to the bathroom, you talk to me! You want to breathe, you talk to me! You want something to eat, you talk to me! You want to watch TV, you talk to me! You want to talk to me, you talk to me! Got it?!" he said firmly.

"Yeah I got it" Boris replied in an annoyed tone. "Good! Now, follow me!" Fraz ordered. He took Boris by the arm, and led him out of Miss Boomdeyay's office, with Guapo following behind. As they walked down the hallway Boris cried "Where are you taking me?!" "To mine and Guapo's room!" Fraz replied. They came upon The Flub Brothers' room and entered, where Fraz let go of Boris' arm. "You are to stay here in this room with us where I can keep an eye on you" Fraz told Boris. "I wanna watch TV!" Boris cried. Boris sat down in front of Guapo and Fraz's television set, where Fraz clicked it on with the remote.

He flipped through the channels until he came upon one that was showing a cartoon. "There you go Boris. Cartoons. Now sit here quietly and watch them while I watch _you_" Fraz said. Boris quietly watched the cartoon showing on TV while Fraz kept an eye on Boris. Soon Boris grew bored watching cartoons. "I'm tired of watching cartoons! I wanna fly The Hoog!" he complained. "I don't _think so _little mister! You're way too young to fly a ship!" Fraz firmly told him.

"I wanna fly The Hoog!" Boris whined. "I said no!" Fraz firmly replied. "I wanna fly The Hoog! I wanna fly The Hoog! I WANNA FLY THE HOOG!" Boris yelled throwing a temper tantrum. "You can cry and scream all you want, but I'm _not _letting you fly The Hoog, and that 's _final_!" Fraz yelled. Boris stopped throwing a tantrum as he noticed a small lamp on Guapo and Fraz's nightstand beside their bed. A devilish look crossed his face as he walked over to it. "What do you _think _you are doing?!" Fraz angrily asked.

Boris picked the lamp up and said "If you won't let me fly The Hoog, then I'll break this lamp!" "You put that lamp down _right now_!" Fraz yelled. "I will, if you'll let me fly The Hoog" Boris replied."I already told you that you are _not _flying The Hoog! Now put that lamp _down_!" Fraz ordered. "Whatever you say" Boris replied and dropped the lamp, where it smashed to pieces. Fraz's face grew red with anger—his blood boiling. "That's it! Go stand in the corner and think about what you've done!" Fraz yelled pointing towards a corner in the wall. Boris did as he was told and stood in the corner that Fraz was pointing at.

"Guapo and I are going to go get a dustpan and broom to clean up this mess! Stay put until we get back!" Fraz ordered and left the room. When Guapo and Fraz returned to their room with the dustpan and broom—to their horror Boris was gone! "Mother of mercy! Boris is gone! We're doomed!" Fraz yelled frantically. "Don't panic Fraz! Boris has to be around here _somewhere_! Maybe he's playing hide and seek!" Guapo said. Guapo looked under the bottom bunk bed. "Boris? You under there?" he asked. No one was under the bed. Fraz checked their bathroom. He pulled the shower curtain back, but Boris wasn't hiding in the bathtub.

"He's not under the bed!" Guapo told Fraz. "He's not in our bathroom either! He's loose somewhere here in Retrograde! We gotta find him before Miss Boomdeyay gets back from running her errands! We'll round up a search party of our fellow co-workers to help us find him!" Fraz cried. "Good idea! Let's go!" Guapo cried and he and Fraz hurried out of their room. They told Valerina, Squeege, the fat orange guy, the fat pink girl, and the orange parrot guy to search all over Retrograde to find Boris. They searched all the rooms at Retrograde, but didn't find him in any of them. "Sorry Fraz. We couldn't find him anywhere" the fat orange guy said. "Where do you suppose he could have gone off to?" the fat pink girl asked.

Just then a realization came over Fraz that caused the color to drain from his face, and make his blood run cold, and his mouth go dry. "The Hoog! He stole The Hoog! I just know he did!" he cried in panic, and began running towards the dock where he and Guapo always parked it after making a delivery. When they made it to the dock, to Fraz's horror The Hoog was gone! "The Hoog is gone! He stole it! I knew it!" he cried. "He could be out anywhere in space! We gotta go out and find him!" Guapo cried.

"Okay here's the plan. Guapo, you, me, Valerina, and Squeege will go out and find Boris and bring him back here!(looks at the fat orange guy, the fat pink girl, and the parrot) You three will stay here and cover for us until we get back. Got it?" Fraz explained. "Got it Fraz" the fat orange guy replied. "Good!(looks at Guapo, Valerina, and Squeege)Let's go get that brat!" Fraz cried. "Right behind you Fraz!" Guapo replied, and got in Valerina and Squeege's ships. Guapo and Fraz decided to ride with Valerina in her ship, while Squeege flew in his own. The bottom of the planet that Retrogade was on spat Valerina and Squeege's ships out into space.

CHAPTER TWO

Valerina and Squeege searched for Boris and The Hoog for twenty minutes until finally Fraz spotted them. "There they are!" Fraz cried pointing out the windshield. Valerina looked in the direction Fraz was pointing, and saw them. "He's gotten a good head start on us!" she cried. "Follow him!" Fraz cried. Valerina began to follow Boris in The Hoog—Squeege following the _both _of them. In The Hoog Boris looked behind him, and saw that he was being followed by a light blue ship. He knew it was the couriers from Retrograde, and sped up to try and lose them.

"After him Valerina! Don't let him get away!" Fraz cried. Valerina sped up her ship to catch up with Boris—Squeege sped up _his _ship to catch up with both Valerina _and _Boris. Boris kept flying The Hoog as fast as he could to lose Valerina and Squeege, when he came upon a home world called Mall World, and flew in it's direction. On Mall World he parked The Hoog outside of one of the planet's many malls, and ran inside the mall. Valerina had seen Boris heading towards Mall World, and began heading there herself, as well as Squeege. They parked their ships outside the mall beside The Hoog. Then exited them and ran inside the mall to find Boris.

Inside the mall they ran around it looking for Boris. Just then they saw him run inside a clothes store. They tried to run into the store after him, but were stopped by a security guard. "No running in the mall!" he cried angrily. "Sorry sir" Valerina apologized and the security guard let her and the others pass.

They entered the store and began searching it. Boris was hiding in one of the dressing rooms. Just then one of the employees who worked in the store came up to them and asked them "Can I help you folks find something?" "We're looking for a little boy who we saw come in here!" Valerina told the employee. The other employees searched the store, and found Boris hiding in one of the dressing rooms. But before they could take him to the Retrograde couriers, he quickly ran out of the store before they could catch him.

"Dang he's _fast_!" Guapo cried. "After him!" Fraz cried, and he, Guapo, Valerina, and Squeege ran out of the store. The same security guard from before caught them running in the mall again. "I thought I told you people no running in the mall!" he cried angrily. "We're sorry sir, but we're trying to catch a little boy who ran away from us!" Valerina apologized. The security guard had all the other security guards search the mall for Boris.

Twenty minutes later they returned with Boris, whom one of them had by the arm. "Is this the kid you were looking for?" the security guard asked the couriers. "That's the one!" Fraz replied. The security guard that had Boris by the arm released him. "Thank you so much for helping us find him" Valerina told the security guard. "My pleasure ma'am. It's what I'm here for" the security guard replied.

One the way back to Retrograde Boris rode with Guapo and Fraz in The Hoog. "Just you wait until we get back to Retrograde! You are in _so much _trouble!" Fraz scolded Boris. When the three ships made it back to Retrograde, they docked, and the five emerged from them—Fraz firmly holding Boris's wrist. "Is Miss Boomdeyay back yet?" Fraz asked the fat orange guy Ralph, the fat pink lady Betty, and the orange parrot Henry. "No. Not yet" Ralph replied. "Whew!" Fraz cried with relief, and took Boris back to his and Guapo's room.

When they arrived at their room Fraz angrily told Boris "What you did was_ very _bad! Go stand in the corner again!" Fraz yelled angrily pointing at the corner. Boris obeyed and went to go stand in the corner. "And _stay _in the corner until your Aunt Tarara gets back!" he ordered. Boris didn't reply.

When Miss Boomdeyay came back from running errands she asked to see Guapo, Fraz, Valerina, Squeege, and Boris in her office. "So, how did things go while I was out? Hmmm?" Miss Boomdeyay asked her four employees. "Boris wanted to ride The Hoog, but I wouldn't let him. Then he broke mine and Guapo's lamp, and I gave him a time out for it" Fraz replied, leaving out the part where Boris stole The Hoog. "Good! So glad things went well while I was gone!" she said happily. Just then Tamara and Morris entered the office. "Hi we're back!" Morris cried.

"Mom! Dad!" Boris cried happily as he ran up to his parents and hugged them "I'm so glad to see you! I missed you so much!" "We missed you too sweetie. Were you a good boy today?" Tamara asked. "Yes Mom. I had a great time today here at Retrograde. Can I come back here the next time you and Dad go out?" Boris replied.

Tamara looked at her big sister Miss Boomdeyay and asked her "Is that alright with you Tarara?" "Of course! We would be delighted to have the little darling come stay with us anytime he wants!" Miss Boomdeyay replied. Fraz fainted over the thought of him, Guapo, Valerina, Squeege, and Miss Boomdeyay babysitting Boris on a regular basis.

The End


End file.
